Objects and equipment that can be touched and manipulated are used to enrich the human environment for learning and to provide exercise and therapeutic treatment. These objects stimulate curiosity and creativity as well as develop personal confidence and enthusiasm. Good educational objects must be sturdy and durable to provide a permissive atmosphere where a person can exercise his need to touch and feel and even throw, pull and pound.
All children need early physical experiences with shape and weight of objects. Educational and therapeutic experiences with objects require much handling and doing with the objects. To build a whole out of parts is a challenging activity. Finding the parts that provide a maximum number of settings or the largest size of a structure that does not topple is a challenging and rewarding experience. Examples of the objects currently available are the snap together beads, rods and connectors, construction sets, and interlocking logs and bricks. Construction structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D208,789 and D225,016 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,883,214; 3,553,882; and 3,604,130.